ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hospital High
is a four-minute flash web series featuring five main teen women (and everyone in school) wearing surgical earloop masks of any color as they work and play, hence the show's hospital theme. In addition to that, it will be a doll series by Mattel, followed by a comic series from DC Comics. Characters *Jenna - a 16 year-old Caucasian redhead wearing a light pink surgical mask. She's the cheerleader captain. *Thalia - a Hispanic 15-year-old with brown hair wearing a light purple surgical mask. *Marissa - a Caucasian 16-year-old girl with sandy blonde hair who wears an orange surgical mask. *Carly - an African-American 14-year-old girl who wears a blue surgical mask. *Bianca - an Asian (Filipino-American) 17-year-old girl who wears a yellow surgical mask. Supporting *Marilyn - a 14 year-old blue-haired goth girl with black hair who wears a black surgical mask. *Mrs. Rebecca Thames - their sexy teacher of English class who wears a white surgical mask. *Ms. Anna Bella - their beautiful brunette art teacher who wears a navy blue surgical mask. *Ms. Elena Schwimmer - their lovely redhead swim teacher who wears a waterproof orange-and-blue tye-dye surgical mask. *Ms. Stephanie Alvarez - their Hispanic Spanish teacher who wears a turquoise surgical mask. *Ms. Eva Dora - their blond science teacher who wears a bright red surgical mask. *Mrs. Dana Francis - their African-American algebra teacher who wears a yellow surgical mask. *Mrs. Patricia Ericson - their beautiful brunette history teacher who wears a lavender surgical mask. *Mrs. Allison Browngood - their female principal in a white surgical mask. Her name is a homage to famous female doctor Elizabeth Blackwell. *Mrs. Ella Solo - their beautiful brunette music teacher who wears a white surgical mask. *Coach Stella Sporty - their tough but pretty brunette masculine-haired PE coach in a charcoal gray surgical mask. *Nurse Dana Yin - their lovely Asian-American nurse who wears a white surgical mask. *Trina - a 15 year-old purple-haired rival of Jenna who wears a bright purple surgical mask. *Gina - a 14 year-old dark orange-haired friend of Trina and Nina who wears a darker orange surgical mask. *Nina - a 14 year-old green-haired friend of Gina and Trina who wears a light green surgical mask. *Tricia - a bespectacled smart 14 year-old genius girl with brown hair who wears a blue surgical mask. *Dionne - a wealthy girl who is snobbish. She wears a blue-green surgical mask. *Poppy - Dionne's Goth friend from England. She wears a light cyan surgical mask. *Connor - a light blonde-haired 15-year-old boy who's Jenna's boyfriend. He wears an emerald green surgical mask. *Nora - the female school bully who always gets a grudge against Thalia. She wears a hot pink surgical mask. *Jenna's Parents - they visit Hospital High, and they're mom and dad of Jenna. Mom wears a bright pink surgical mask, and Dad wears a blue surgical mask when they visit the school. *Sari - Marilyn's younger sister. She wears a purple surgical mask. Minor *Hospital High's Football Team - *Hospital High's "Surgeons" and "Nurses" Basketball Team - Surgeons is an all-male basketball team of Hospital High, and Nurses an all-female basketball team. the Surgeons' outfits are blue and orange, and the Nurses's are pink and white, and all their masks match the color of their outfits. *Hospital High's Cheerleading Squad - Voice Cast *Mark Hamill *Phil LaMarr *Laura Bailey as Carly *Ashley Boettcher *Jordan Pruitt *Ashly Burch *Jamie Marchi *Caitlin Glass *Olivia Holt as Jenna *Jason Marsden *Tara Strong as Thalia *Grey DeLisle as Mrs. Thames, Trina, and Poppy *Lacey Chabert as Marissa *Kari Wahlgren *Vic Mignogna *James Arnold Taylor Trivia *Everyone at school in the series wear surgical masks, which is where their school is named "Hospital High". Their noses and mouths aren't shown, as they are covered by their masks. Category:Web Series Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Mattel Category:DC Comics